OC Page: Luis Rodriguez
Personality Luis is very sweet and outgoing. He doesn’t have much of a temper and a lot of patience. He’s one of those “cool” types of dads. Flaws He still harbors the guilt of leaving his lover and daughter for over 18 years. Even though Arella forgave him, he still can’t help to feel bad about it. Powers None. Background Story Luis was born and raised in Puerto Rico, but he and his family were always in poverty, so trying to make a living was tough. His father died when he was 7. They moved constantly, and Luis started working at the age of 13 to help support his aging mother. When he was about 17, he was given the chance to go to America to find a better life. His mother encouraged him to go because she didn’t want to see him struggle anymore. So he went, reluctantly, not wanting to leave her alone. A few days later, he arrived in New York City. He heard about New York and its many job opportunities, so he started to work at a local cafe, which was a hotspot for college students. After a few months of working, he met a young Arella Forester. They started out as friends and eventually started to date. After 2 years of dating, Luis was sure that he had found his soul mate, although he was reluctant to ask Arella’s hand in marriage due to the fact that he had no college education and barely enough money as it is. So he cotinued to date her, and to his surprise, she was pregnant, with twins. Now he knew that he would marry her. So he saved up and bought a ring, and then popped the question. Arella, of course, accepted, and they were set to marry in the next few months, and Luis couldn’t be happier. However, he received a letter from his mother in Puerto Rico. She had caught a horrible disease and was slowly getting weaker, so Luis had no choice but to go back and take care of her. He didn’t want to leave Arella or his unborn twins behind, but his mother needed him. He promised Arella he would be back soon, and left. For the next decade, he was at his mother’s side, trying to make her last few years a bit more bearable. After about 13 years, she finally died and Luis wanted to go back to America. However, he didn’t have enough money so he had to work. A year later, he heard about two half-ghost teens who saved the world from an asteroid. When he heard the name Misty Forester be mentioned, it didn’t take long for him to figure out that it was indeed one of his daughters. So he worked harder than before to get the money to move back to the states. After 4 years of hard work, he managed to make it to Amity Park, Minnesota, just in time to see his daughter graduate high school. He reconnected with Arella, who was in quite of a shock to see him again. Misty was too, yet she warmed up to him. He picked up where he left off, 18 years ago. He and Arella got married and he became the husband and dad he always wanted to be. Interesting Facts *Just like his daughter, he loves dogs. He too wishes to have one but since Arella is allergic, it’s impossible. *His favorite color is orange. *He was devastated to learn about Mannie’s death, but is happy that he is able to see her since she is a ghost and can come through via the Fenton Portal. *He tries his best to treat Misty right; he absolutely spoils her to make up for missing out on 18 years of parenting. Also, Misty looks a lot like his late mother so he is naturally drawn to spending time with her. *He is fluent in Spanish and speaks with a nice accent, as well as speak in Spanglish which will confuse most people. *He has poor eyesight, but wears contacts. *He is considered very handsome. Arella wasn’t the only one who swooned over him. Category:Male OCs